My angel, My love
by K.S.T.2012
Summary: E/B story. Usual pairings. V/H/W etc. Bella's journey growing up around the Cullens. Mostly EPOV unless stated otherwise. This could get funny... who knows what might happen. drama, love, obsession, comedy the list goes on.
1. Intro

**A/N: Welcome to a new story. This is a cannon pairings story; rated T- for now.**

**Basically, Edward becomes enthralled by a newborn baby Bella. Something happens and the Cullens have to help out... **

**I don't wanna give too much away. This is mostly gonna be in EPOV unless previously stated.**

**

* * *

**

**Intro**

Let me start off with the logistics of the situation…

I've been watching her for a while now; not just hours or minutes, not even just days. No, I've been watching over her, her entire life. She just doesn't know it. Although I didn't personally witness her birth, I saw her soon after. Roughly, 24 hours afterwards to be more precise.

"How? Why? What's going on with this psycho guy?" you may ask.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Well, here's the short end of the stick; short end of the stick in, my case that is- I'm an immortal, more precisely a vampire.

Now you must think I'm a nut-job.

Nope!

Honest to God (or whomever is up there watching this crazy scenario play out), that's what I really am. My whole family is too. You see, we're not your "typical", "blood-crazed", wild, over-exaggerated, stereotypical movie vampires.

No.

We see ourselves as more sophisticated than others. Most of our kind, vampires, have been known to drink from unsuspecting humans, but our family choose the "path less traveled" and feed from animals. Not many choose this path because it's more like a human living off of tofu and corn flakes with soy milk rather than a perfectly marinated steak with all the trimmings. Ugh! Just the thought is making my mouth water with a surge of venom; moving on.

So, with that part, more or less, explained, now you are wondering why I'm following this girl around and keeping watch on her. That is a bit more complicated to explain.

So, let me indulge you in the "how's" and "why's".

Listen up because I don't like to have to repeat myself much; photographic memory and mind reading are hard enough without the constant feeling of déjà vu that comes with living for an eternity.

* * *

How'd you like it? Yea, Nay? I've got several other chapters ready to go, I just need to post them.

Reviews make me giddy and totally make my day, so hint hint... Review por favor.


	2. Chapter 1: Who we are

**A/N: This part is basically background etc. but it's part of the story too so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters... as far as I know. Hmmmm. Maybe I should look into this. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: Who we are**

As I stated before, I'm Edward Cullen, "adopted" son of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

There's nothing inherently wrong with that last statement but from the perspective of a vampire; hello?! A doctor; yes, Carlisle is a real licensed medical professional. How the Hell does that work out? Well, Carlisle is technically the oldest of the family, round about 300 years old give or take a decade or so. Although age has nothing to do with his ability to abstain from the consummation of a human's blood during his long, trauma filled, hours at the local hospital's emergency room.

It is his devotion to this way of life and to his family's well being that keeps his focus on the problems at hand rather than the tantalizing smell of some pitiful human's hemorrhaging wound.

Focus like his is not well known of in our world. We have our constant distractions to keep our minds busy on occasion, but even the smell of a single drop of blood, wafting on a cool day's breeze, can ignite frenzy in our minds. Like a shark on the hunt for its next meal, the easiest is one that is already wounded and weak, making trailing our prey easy. Abstaining is hard work, all in all, but we must refrain to keep up this odd life, or whatever you'd like to call it.

Now, back to my family and our odd dynamics.

Carlisle is the oldest, next came me. I was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois and Carlisle changed me in 1918 just short of my 18th birthday. I was dying from the Spanish Flu. My father and mother, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Mason, had died the very night I was changed. My mother had pleaded with Carlisle to "save my son by any means necessary". We're still unsure to this day but she may have known about Carlisle's secret at the time. But what mother would want their only child to be damned to this life? Mine apparently. I don't hold it against her though. I cherish my very few human memories with my mother and father.

After I was changed, Carlisle and I kept up our human façade by moving every decade or so. Carlisle was changed in his early twenties and he cannot get over the constant remarks about his remarkable youth as a doctor. He just replies kindly that it's all in the genes and has a good laugh afterwards by himself.

Esme was the next to join our family. Carlisle remembers seeing her as a young girl when she broke her arm. But the next time he saw her she was wheeled straight to the morgue even though her heart was still beating. Carlisle couldn't stand the thought of the angel-like child of his memory, dying. He couldn't fathom her non-existence. He whisked her away that night, pulse barely there, to our home and changed her. Soon after her change and acceptance of our lifestyle, she became his life-mate and lover. They married not long after that. They've been in blissful harmony ever since. I wish I knew what that felt like.

Many years later, on a cold winter night, Carlisle brought home a young woman, Rosalie Hale. He had found her face down in the snow, moaning in pain, waiting for death that would never find her. She had been beaten and raped repeatedly by her fiancé and his cohorts. She had faith in him and entrusted her life to this man and he ruined it with one night of drunken misdeeds. Rosalie got her revenge on the party involved in her almost-demise. In the end, she killed them all, making her Royce pay for what he had done to her with pain and anguish and eventual death. Though Rose has never fed off of a human, she has better control of her thirst than many others. We all have our occasional slip-ups, but I hope she never feels the pain and guilt of what that does to our family.

Years after Rosalie's change, she was hunting in the mountains around Tennessee and Kentucky and came across a man fighting off a black bear's attack. He was injured to the point of near death but Rosalie brought him to Carlisle begging him to change him. His name was Emmett McCarty; he was around 19 years old, a hulk of a man if I'd ever seen one. He was just flat-out huge! His "newborn" years were a bit tedious as his thirst was quite insatiable. He would have to feed off of twice as many animals as most of us would and also twice as often to keep his thirst in check. We also had to move to quite remote areas while our new family members were in that stage to decrease the likelihood of attacking a human. It takes some years to master our thirst but eventually he was able to adjust to living among humans and continue with us in our human façade.

I had my own rebellion in my earlier years and left Carlisle to feed off of humans for a decade or so. Once the guilt and remorse set in though, I could do it no longer. At first I felt like playing God. Hearing the thoughts of the criminals just before they strike or even just after they themselves were being quite inhuman, I'd attack and drain them in the most horrific ways. I'd torture them till they pleaded for mercy. Such cowards, I thought. But when it came down to it, a life was a life. Gone forever or at least in this lifetime. Their souls would eventually move on but mine was stuck in this endless day.

Never being able to sleep or dream takes its toll eventually. You envy the humans for their ignorance and ease of life. Sure we can daydream like humans, but to have that escape from the day, which breaks up one day from the next, would be ecstasy. Sometimes I feel as though I am dreaming and this life is just a nightmare. A never ending nightmare, filled with pain and angst, suffering and tragedy after tragedy and an end that will never come closer.

Just after my rebellious leave of absence, two others joined our already large family, Jasper Whitlock and Alice. Jasper had been a soldier in his human life and was changed to better serve as a vampire soldier in one of the many "southern wars". Long story short on that; vampires wanted to make entire cities their own territory, so they'd mass together battalions of vampire newborns and pit them against one another in a battle to take over. They became more and more greedy and wanted more and more territory. Jasper finally made it out of one of these successful armies and met up with Alice not long after.

Alice is a special case because she cannot remember anything from her human life, at all. But like a various few of our kind, Alice has an ability. She can "see" the outcome of certain events due to the decisions of the parties involved. No future is set in stone. Things can change.

Jasper also has ability. His main reason for his leaving the vampire army, he can sense and control the emotions of others. This comes in handy for our uncommon family.

Normally a coven doesn't contain more than just two or three individuals. So keeping the peace in the house is often down to Jasper's ability to contain our anger or in Alice's case, constant jubilation and generally bubbly attitude. Sometimes we get along, other times we don't. But that's just to do with the sibling rivalry dynamic of our little family. We are adopted siblings with normal parents to outsiders looking in, but at home we're best friends, mates and lovers. Although, I currently do not have a mate or ever had a lover, but I feel quite content in this. I don't feel that pull or urge to depend on another being. Or at least I didn't before I found her.

* * *

Survey says......??? What do ya think?

Like? Love? Hate? Where do I need to improve? Too much detail? Not enough detail? Does it need any editing?


	3. Chapter 2: My angel

**A/N: So, how have you been enjoying my story?? It'll get better... we hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything reguarding Twilight or it's affilitates. I just came up with the plot myself...**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: My angel**

In a quiet, sleepy town of Forks, Washington, where there is perpetual rain and cloud cover is where we took up our newest residence.

Carlisle of course got his usual position as Head of Emergency Medicine at Forks Hospital. Creative name huh?

Esme has her own business, doing her favorite hobby, interior decorating and restoration. She works at home on her designs and uses word of mouth for her references. Since this is such a small town and word spreads so fast, she's got three jobs coming up. One is a partial house restoration where the back rooms burnt down in the aftermath of a grease fire in the downstairs kitchen. The other two clients want their homes redecorated to fit the newest trends. All in all, she loves what she does and she is quite good at it too.

We "kids" are enrolling in high school again. Forks High School to be more precise; yet again, creative name. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are going to be sophomores while Alice and I are going to be freshmen. Onward with the monotony of high school. Bleh!

Our first week was done with. School was boring as usual and the students as well as the staff were, as usual, enthralled by our grace and beauty. I believe some of their expressions were the same as their thoughts:

The girls gawking at us were mostly thinking, "Holy shit!" or "Oh my God! They are gorgeous." or "I wonder who did their plastic surgeries?" or how much said surgeries cost us. Ha!

We were all sitting around the living room watching our TV, flipping through the various channels when Carlisle came home. He was in awe about a woman that had come into the emergency room earlier that day in labor. It never ceases to amaze him, the natural beauty of a new mother and her child. I saw the new baby girl in Carlisle's mind. She was captivatingly beautiful for such a young human. Only hours old now. He must have been holding the baby before he came home because I caught a whiff of the most intoxicating smell. It had to have been that child.

She smelt like freesias and strawberries. I couldn't help but wonder if I could see this child before she was sent home with her parents the next day. Just as I was about to ask Carlisle if he'd go with me on a trip back to the hospital for a visit, Alice had a vision. I saw a glimpse of the vision before she cut me off, blocking me out.

I saw myself holding a baby girl that had brown wavy hair, much like her father's and deep chocolate brown eyes. It seemed as though I was in a trance while looking into the child's eyes, as though we held a connection to each other. Admittedly I was quite curious of the vision and felt irritated that Alice was blocking any further visions she'd had of me. Jasper sent me a wave of calm and serenity. I nodded gratefully to my brother and began to question Carlisle about going to the hospital. He replied yes, but after only we had a short hunt. He had informed me that the mother was having some problems with bleeding after the birth and if we were to be nearby, we needed to be prepared and not thirsty by any means.

We arrived at the hospital around 7pm. making our way through the stale sanitized hallways up to the maternity ward. We greeted the lucky parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, while Carlisle did a quick check on her, seeing as how he'd been the doctor to initially work on her. She seemed to be doing better than what he'd seen previously that day. Although she did seem a bit pale, but that was probably due to the amount of blood lost during the birth. The baby girl was brought in by a nurse and handed over to Renee to feed. She was absolutely beautiful. I'd seen human babies before and some were cute in their own right but this child in front of me was the epitome of beauty and named rightfully so; Isabella Marie Swan, "Bella" for short.

She cried softly as her father fumbled with a bottle to get the cap on right before handing it over to Renee. Bella gulped down the formula greedily and gave a boisterous burp shortly afterwards. We all had a good laugh at that. Finally Charlie asked if I'd like to hold Bella.

I'd never in my existence held a baby, not even as a human.

I carefully sat down as Charlie handed over the small bundle in swaddling blankets. As I was cooing to her and gently rubbing her soft hair, she opened her eyes. I gazed into the deep chocolate oceans as she starred into my butterscotch ones. Her eyes were absolutely captivating and you feel as if you could see deep down to her very soul.

After I handed her back over to a proud Charlie we said our goodbyes and I vowed to keep an eye out for my little angel, Bella. I could never let anyone or anything harm her. Never.

We were walking down the hallway, not 5 feet from the door when my face popped up into someone's mind and I heard a cry. Looking through the eyes of that mind, I saw Renee; Bella was crying for me. A deep longing crept up on me and I knew that we could never be kept far from each other.

Back at home Alice was waiting to hear what had transpired. Jasper immediately noticed the difference in me and gave me a curious look.

'Are you ok Edward?' he asked

I nodded briefly.

'You seem different somehow. Did something happen?'

"Maybe." I said

'Care to elaborate brother?'

"I'm not sure that I can Jazz. It seems so complicated at the moment."

"Alright. Well if you need to talk to me, I'm here. You know that though."

I thanked him for his understanding and went up to my third floor room to reflect on my day. All I could see were those brown eyes staring into what I hoped was my own soul.

* * *

What's the word eh? It's ok, I can take criticism.

Even if all you have to say is, it's good. Leave a message/review. Please! (See, I can be nice.)


	4. Chapter 3: Renee

**A/N: Okay so, I've got 135 hits, 4 reviews for 3 chapters, 5 alerts and 4 favs. **

**Thanks to everyone that did review! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight so please don't sue! (I read that from another fanfic, soo funny!)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Renee**

Days passed, turning in weeks as they usually do. I kept watch on my Bella from afar. Well not too far, as I was usually sitting in a tree just outside the home, come rain or shine. Unfortunately during the shine I had to be especially careful to not be seen. Occasionally though, I would cast a small rainbow of color into the window of Bella's bedroom while watching her sleep from outside. When someone was coming nearby though, I'd slip off back into the woods to remain unseen.

Being a mind reader does have its perks though. Several times in the past few weeks, Bella would wake in the early hours hungry or needing a diaper change but her parents were in such a deep sleep, they were unable to hear her cries. I would slip in through her window quietly and feed or change or just rock her to sleep. We bonded a lot through this time and I'd see almost nothing but my face in her mind's eye. But it seems as though I only heard her mind when my face or something about me was on her mind. As though her mind was locked except for when thinking of me, then I'd have full access to her thoughts and sights etc.

I never mentioned any of this to my family though. Not that it was a big deal to them anyways. They could not fathom why I'd been hanging around a human so much. There didn't seem to be words to describe the why's in this case though. I just needed to be there to watch her, comfort her. She needed me and I seemed to need her.

A few more weeks went by and Renee, Bella's mother, seemed to be falling ill. This morning Charlie took her temperature and when he read 104 f, he panicked. I heard the panic in his thoughts while he packed up baby Bella and got Renee ready to rush off to the emergency room.

I called Carlisle to tell him what was going on. Luckily he was already at the hospital doing his morning shift, mostly paperwork. He said he'd be ready for when they got there. I hurried to the hospital and arrived just before Charlie could. I hid out in Carlisle's office while Renee was being treated in the triage. Charlie was in the waiting room with Bella, talking to a nurse about her symptoms.

The prognosis didn't look good. She had a major infection in her uterus due to the complications of the rather traumatic birth process. She was treated with the strongest antibiotics and given pain killers to reduce the fever and soreness.

Hours later, Renee was pronounced dead.

Charlie was at a loss of what to do. Carlisle talked to him and calmed him down enough that he could function again. He was a blubbering fool, but who wouldn't be a time like that; losing a loved one. At the same time caring for another that needs you constantly.

Charlie went home that night still weeping with a sleepy Bella. He called his good friend Billy to come over and help out with Bella while he rested. Billy was there in 15 minutes wishing Charlie his condolences and ushering him off to bed. Charlie cried himself off to sleep that night. I would have cried, had I been able to do so. The images in his mind, dreaming away were breathtaking. Past memories of he and Renee together in high school courting, then of them lying together peacefully and the day of their wedding. Renee in her white gown; I sobbed quietly to myself. The night went on like this, Charlie's dreams, images I couldn't block out. Bella must have been dreaming about her mother too because I didn't hear anything from her except a few whimpers now and then.

Billy made breakfast in the morning and aided Charlie in funeral plans, all the while taking care of a busy little Bella. My angel.

Days later was the funeral. Our family went to witness and gave our words of comfort to the family. The casket was a natural oak with white linens. The flowers were yellow lilies and white and pink roses. Blue butterflies were released at the end of the ceremony. It was a rather beautiful ceremony. Although I do wish it had never happened. But life must go on, and it does, slowly.

* * *

Short, ya, I know. FYI, I wrote most of this about 4 months ago and I wasn't sure what anyone would think of it, thus the late timing. The next chapter I wrote more recently, I think you'll be able to tell too.

Review to let me know what you thought. And I know some of you will hate me for killing off Renee but for the plot, it had to be done. Sorry!

So, leave me a message, tell me what ya think.


	5. Chapter 4: Moving

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I've got 165 hits, 8 reviews, 6 favs and 5 alerts. Fun fun!**

**This is the last chapter that I had prewritten thus I'll need some time to write more. I've got family coming into town this weekend so it may be next week sometime before I update again. Plus I'm attempting to update/write something for my other story "The Call". It's fairly popular but I'm just stuck in a rut with the story. **

**Anyone got any suggestions/jokes/ideas for future chappies, send me a message or put on your review. If it's a workable idea etc then I'll see about working it into the storyline. **

**Everyone have a fun and safe July 4th holiday! Safe being the keyword here...**

**Disclaimer: Things I own- two sweet kitties, a comfy pair of shoes and this computer. Things I don't own- Twilight, an Aston Martin or the world (that's later...)**

**Enjoy chapter 4!!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Moving

After several lengthy discussions with my family we have come to the conclusion that we must move before anyone notices that we're not aging.

Normally we didn't have any close human friends. Charlie had come to know us in this way. We would take care of Bella while he worked. We would play with her and read to her. She had a funny imagination.

It was hard for us to break it to Charlie that we were moving after only living there for 3 years. But under the pretense that there was a hospital in need of a skilled doctor and the "fact" that we had family in Alaska, we had to go where we were needed.

It was hard on the family too, Rose had taken to Bella as if she was her own child, and Bella loved her like that too. Emmett was her giant teddy bear. Jasper told her the best stories. Alice was her best friend, girl wise. And I was her best friend overall. I would still sneak into her room at night to check on her while Charlie slept. Her dreams often quiet to me but her mumblings went on endlessly about crayons or playing dolls. I even once heard her say, "Emmett don't eat all the Oreos. I need something for lunch too." As if Emmett would be caught eating anything, let alone Oreos, unless it were a dare of course.

But for now we'd be forced to separate ourselves. I felt alone already, almost empty at the thought of not seeing my angel even one day.

I guess I'll just have to make weekly trips to come check on her. Although I'm not sure how that would play out with our next "human schedule". It may seem odd that I'd be missing every few days or so. Perhaps every other week. ' Ugh! This is so hard. How am I going to cope?'

We have been in Alaska for a month now. The pain of separation has been horrid. Pure torture and agony.

I had to keep chanting to myself, 'just a little longer, you can do it.'

I was in my room, brooding as usual, well more than was usual since we'd moved, when our house phone began to ring. I made it to the phone in no time, almost literally, and answered while it was still on its first ring.

"Cullen residence." I answered

"M-may I speak with E-ed-ward, please?" the voice was broken with quiet sobs.

"This is he. What can I do for you?" I asked becoming slightly panicked. 'What in the world is wrong with this lady?'

"This is Nurse Joyce with Forks General Hospital. There's been an accident and you were listed as the emergency contact person." She stated as if reading lines from a script.

I interrupted her before she could go on speaking. "Who's been in an accident? What's going on? Are they okay?" I spluttered out quickly.

The nurse cleared her throat nervously, obviously not wanting to give out too much information over the phone. "Charlie Swan. He was in a high speed pursuit of a vehicle after receiving a call for domestic abuse. We worked on him as best as we could but he didn't make it. His daughter was staying a friend's house while he was at work, they've agreed to watch over her until it's worked out who is her new legal guardian is."

I was beside myself with this news. I thanked her for calling me and told her to call me if anything else came up before I got there in person.

The family had all gathered before I was finished with the call. I went to them in the living room, everyone mourning in their own way. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's chest. Alice was being held by Jasper who was trying and failing to send out calming waves to everyone.

Carlisle spoke before I had to start. "Edward, you will go and figure out what's going on legally with little Bella and keep in touch with Jasper as he's the one with the legal degrees. We'll meet up with you in Forks for the funeral. We'll have to figure out the rest afterwards."

We all agreed and went back to our rooms, the couples wanted to be with each other, me by myself.

Once I got back to my room, I looked around at my belongings and quickly got a mental picture of what I'd need to take with me back to Forks. I packed in a flurry. My matching luggage was out on my chaise lounger in a flash, I flashed into my closet where Alice had previously arranged my clothing so I could find everything I'd ever need in milliseconds. I grabbed my lounging clothes, casual clothes, various shoes and socks and finally two suits; one for legal proceedings and one for the funeral. It was hard to even think that I would be going to Charlie's funeral. Well, this early on at least. 'Why now? Why him?'

I pulled myself from those thoughts, although the thoughts running through everyone else's head was no better. When I finished packing my clothes and accessories I rummaged through my filling cabinet, more specifically the back of it, to find a rather large stack of cash I always kept handy. I mean, who has time to run off to the bank when there's an emergency? Really now.

I had everything ready to go and I was making my way downstairs again but this time to the refrigerator. Yup, I wasn't going to make it far if I didn't hunt any time soon. Carlisle kept a few extra blood packets in the refrigerator in case we couldn't get out of the house for whatever reason.

I greedily gulped down my meal and tossed the used plastic bag into the trash can nearby. "Bye everyone!" I shouted from the kitchen.

Jumping into my car after tossing my luggage into the trunk I sped off to the airport. I'd have to take a charter plane to take me to the larger airport first, but it'd be faster than driving all the way there either way.

Soon enough or not so soon enough I was on my plane back to Forks, Washington; to my Bella.

'But.... is this right? What will her life be like now? What should we do? What should... I do? So many questions, yet so little time to answer them in.'

* * *

So, how was it? I'll never know until you tell me so...

Seriously though, if you've got anything to say; leave a review or message me! I love to hear from you!! And I can totally take criticism too, so dish it out eh??

On a side note: What do you want to have happen? Do you want the Cullens to step in and take her or should Bella stay with the Blacks for a while? Leave a message with your response please. I'll give it till around the end of the week for responses on that line of questioning. Otherwise leave me funny anecdotes, jokes or whatever you wanna say.

Thanks so much, to my readers!


	6. Chapter 5: Return

**To give you a time-line, sort of, Bella is now about 2. The Cullens have lived in Forks for a year before Bella was born. And they are in Alaska for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Damn!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return**

I had to go back to Forks for Bella's sake. Charlie had just died and he for whatever reason put me into his will. We had to, as a family, figure out what to do about Bella; who should she live with? Should she live with Billy Black and his son? She would have a brother in him; but for whatever reason, I do not trust them fully. She would be well cared for and loved in our family; but could we put her through that? What if she got hurt? I don't mean to bash my "younger" brother openly but I'm not sure that he could take it if she were ever hurt around him. We may be able to desensitise ourselves if we were around her for extended periods of time but it would still be a challenge to us; our very nature. All of these thoughts were flooding my brain and nearly making it ache.

"One step at a time. One step at a time." I had to tell myself.

I was just north of town now, just 35 more minutes until I'd be back in town. I should go back to the mansion to get it set up for the family to arrive tomorrow. It's only been a month since we'd left but it couldn't hurt to have the house straightened up anyways. I'll need to go to a store to buy food to restock the cupboards and refrigerator. Just then, my cell began to ring; the display said Alice.

"Yes Alice?" I inquired.

"When you do the shopping, be sure to get those variety trays too and some kind of drinks. We are going to host the wake afterwards at the mansion. I'm printing up directions right now to give to everyone after the funeral." She said without pause. If I had never known her I'd think that she did not care at all about what was going on, but this was just her natural way. In the face of tragedy she was always able to be the strong one, though I thought that Jasper might have had a hand in it too.

"Alright. Do I need to get anything else? Do we have everything at the house still that we'll need?" I asked.

"Oh, you might need to get a package of toilet paper and a few boxes of tissues too while you're at it. I think that we'd only ever bought enough for one roll per bathroom in the first place." She stated with humor laced into her voice.

"Alright, Alice. Will do. See you tomorrow." I said smiling. The smile soon faded as I remembered why I was returning so soon in the first place. Charlie. Bella. She must be so confused and sad right now. At this thought I pushed my car faster. The faster I got back home, the faster I could get my chores done, all the sooner I could see my Angel again.

It was late upon my arrival but I could clearly see that not much had changed. The grass was taller and I'd have to mow that down at daylight. We don't have neighbors too close by but I don't want to rouse suspicion. The patio had only a few webs hanging down from the light above the doorway. Carefully, I placed my silver key into the lock and opened up the entombed house. Quickly I went around the house and opened up all of the windows to get that stale smell out. I turned on the A/C fan to help blow the air around too. Quiet as could be, so empty and void of life.

I went into the kitchen and started up a list of items we would need and for the clean up as well.

-vegetable tray  
-fruit tray  
-toilet paper  
-drinks  
-gasoline (mower)  
-trash bags  
-mop, broom, cleaning supplies  
-chips and dips  
-sandwich breads  
-crackers  
-sweets  
-laundry supplies  
-paper plates, cups, flatware

My list went on for quite a while. There were so many things I'd have to buy. And so many things I'd have to do; thank goodness that I never got tired.

It was still too late to do lawn work and too early for the stores to open so I went around the house rearranging things the way we liked them. I pushed our old clothes out of the way in our closets and unpacked my own bag. We'd left alot of our things in this house. Usually we'd just take our essentials to "human" life and leave the rest. What "went" in this house didn't always "go" with the new scheme of things as Alice put it. So, we'd have all new sets of everything in our next residence. But of course we'd throw out or donate most of what we just really didn't find use for anymore before we'd leave. Thus the huge list of stuff we would now need.

Speaking of things we needed though, I needed to see Bella but I had too much on my plate at the moment. I would see her tomorrow for sure, wether they let me or not, I'd see her.

At first light most of the chores were done. I still had to mow and go to the store to be able to finish the cleaning. I was glad to keep myself busy otherwise I'd find myself wallowing in doubt and anguish. Charlie. Bella. My friend. My sweet Angel.

I had to keep moving. I rushed around to find my car keys and went out to my awaiting Volvo. I hopped in quickly and in no time I was parking in front of the Safeway Groceries store. I grabbed my list and found a cart just as the manager was unlocking the front doors to open the store. Aisle after aisle I found what I needed and much that wasn't on the list that I wanted for Bella, in case she visited me later this week. Who knows, I might get her for keeps. I stopped that thought before it progressed any further. I couldn't get my hopes up. Living with vampires is just absurd! Who in their right mind would let a 2 year old live with a house hold of vampires for Pete's sake? I saw a few employees starring at me uncomfortably. Their thoughts running to questions about our family, why we were here and why would I need a sippy cup? I chuckled at their inane thoughts. ah humans. But they must not have heard about Charlie yet. Yet again sadness broke through and I had to stop my shopping for a moment just to breath. My body didn't need the breath but my emotional state said otherwise. Quickly, I pulled myself back together and finished the shopping.

When I pulled up my second cart of groceries to the register the cashier looked at me with distaste. He didn't want to ring up two carts as his first sale of the day. Too bad, I thought. I gave him a quick look that told him to hurry up and just do his job. When the cashier was finally done ringing up everything from both carts he announced my total, "That'll be $582.06, buddy." I handed him my black credit card and his eyes popped out of his head. I raised my eye brows at him and he quickly recovered to swipe my card and hand it back.

"Sign please." he said in a bored voice yet again. I did so and got my own recipt. I pushed both carts out to my volvo and played a quick game of tetris to fit everything in just right.

One more stop and I could get back home. I drove just down the block and pulled into the gas station with a new gas can. I filled up my own car first then filled up the canister.

The morning passed pretty fast once I got home. I had the groceries put away in 10 minutes and that was going pretty fast too. As soon as I was done with that I went out to the garage where we kept the lawn mower. Rosalie had played with the engine a bit so now it can go 30mph, wich is still slow to me but fast compared to most mowers. She had to speed up the blades too though so it could keep up with actually cutting the grass instead of just speeding across the yard. Yard, what am I saying? More like estate.

So, I gassed up "the monster" and hopped on. I was done with the lawn after an hour. Tedius but fun work. I had been weaving around all the trees and making funny patterns before going back over them to make a uniformly manicured lawn. After I parked the mower back into the garage I ran up to my room to shower quickly to get the grass and leaves out of my hair and to change my clothes.

I still had some light cleaning to do before the family would arrive this evening on their flight. I need to make some calls and contact Jasper's lawyer friend, not that they were really friends. I think the guy was more or less petrified of Jasper but business is business sometimes.

Finally I finished up all of the meticulous cleaning nonsense. Now I've got to go to the hospital and get Charlie's paperwork and contact Billy Black about the funeral arrangements etcetera.

* * *

**I know that chapter dragged on a bit. Sorry. I just wanted to get some more done on this story. It's somthing though right? happiness??**

**I'm starving for reviews. Feed the hungry.**

**Please leave reviews. I love to hear from you, the reader. If you have anything you'd like to add to the story let me know. Interaction is key.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meetings

**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry it's been so long without any updates. I've been very busy in the last few weeks with family stuff and reading. **

**Books I just read: City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, Wake, Blood Promise, Vlad Tod 8th & 9th Grade. (you can see why I was so busy with my addictive reading habit :D)**

**So, without further interruption here's My Angel, My Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else 'recognizable' in my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meetings**

"Mr. Cullen, this is Austin Parks, I'm calling to inform you that everything has been taken care of in regards to the funeral arrangements. If there is anything else you'd like to request of our services, please feel free to contact us." I listened to my voice mail I went over everything I'd told the man previously and came up with no changes for the service.

Sighing, I waited in the front office for Jasper's legal contact, he's running late. The family will be in later today but I need to take care of this now. I have to find out who Bella will be staying with.

I hear the door chime as Jay, as he's referred to, enters finally. _Damn it! Of all days to be running late. Mary said it wasn't the usual Cullen guy though. I wonder who they sent then. They all freak me out honestly. _Okay, so he remembers Jasper then.

Trying to fight back the smirk on my face he enters his office but doesn't notice me right off. "Hello Jay." He jumps around doing a 180 to face me with a shocked expression.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." He lets out a relieved breath but his heart is still going on at a racing pace.

"Have you gotten the copy of the will then?" I ask without pause. His heart thumped hard once and the pace finally slowed down with recognition of work to do.

With a set expression and a 'down to work' attitude now, he says "Yes, I've got all of the paperwork drawn up. The child in question, Isabella Swan, has been left to the state of Washington. If you wish to apply for guardianship I can pull those papers together now. Are you wanting guardianship or is there another... adult wanting to take that position?" he paused looking at me. He knows we're older than we state on our papers, though I'm not sure what to do in this case because I still look so young. What would other humans think while I'm filling out paperwork in the future? I couldn't possibly be a parent; a guardian I am regardless but to hold that legal responsibility... Carlisle should be her legal guardian, just as he is our father too.

"I would like to speak with my family first before that's finalized. I believe Carlisle will be guardian in the end. But I need to speak with him. He will be in town later today; draw up the paperwork so I can present them to him." He nods in agreement and starts up his computer saying it should only take a few minutes to print off the right forms.

"Oh, one other thing. Well not so minor... Err. It seems as though Charlie has left his estate to your family. If you'd like to see the will yourself I can print you off a copy too." I nod in agreement and leave the room so he can work without my presence causing him more paranoia.

I walk out to the lobby to wait for Jay to finish his work. I hate to wait when there's something I need... Ugh!

Jay walks out into the lobby to usher my back into his private office. He hands me two folders with all that papers inside. One is Charlie's estate and will, the other is Bella's guardianship papers. I thank him for his assistance and let him know that I'll be seeing him tomorrow if not this evening. I hear his heart thump hard again at the mention of seeing him sooner rather than later and can't hold back the smirk when I turn from him to exit his office.

On my way back from seeing Jay, I decide to stop by a book store to see if I can find anything worth while to keep my mind busy while I wait for the family to get in town. Everything else is being taken care of. I can't keep my mind off of Bella though. I wonder how she's doing with the Blacks? Is she alright? Has she been sleeping well?

Upon entering the bookstore I get several gasps and I hear the inane chatter of several middle aged women gawking at me. I just ignore them and continue what I'm doing.

An hour later I'm finished with my perusal of the shelves and pay for my new books. Most of the books I got are about children and raising them etcetera. It's been a long time since I'd been around a young child other than Bella. Of course, it's one thing to visit with a child and a different thing to raise one.

So, now time to go home. Everyone will be home soon and I hanker a good hunt before they arrive.

* * *

"Edward! Where are you?" Alice called, knowing full well where I was.

I zoomed down from my room and only a second has passed, I was standing before my family. "Hey. How was your trip?" I asked trying to be polite. I had been busy reading about Homeschooling vs. Public School vs. Private School. So many decisions to make...

"It was fine. Did you speak with our lawyer?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, I've gotten all of the paperwork. Charlie's will, his estate papers and the guardianship papers too. We just need to go over everything and sign on the dotted line." I said with less enthusiasm than I'd tried for.

Carlisle turned to Jasper, "I assume you don't mind going over the fine print, Jasper?"

Jasper only held out his hand to me for the folders as his answer. He was still uneasy about the idea of a human in our secretive home.

We all separated for the evening. Rose and Emmett went out for a hunt and Lord knows what else. Carlisle went to his study to tidy up his office. Esme went around making adjustments to my decor. Alice was busy making plans for shopping for my angel.

I still had to fight off the urge to run over to La Push to see Bella. Just to see her. So, instead, I just went back up to my hole in the wall to busy myself with more reading.

* * *

Several hours later Jasper called for everyone to assemble downstairs; he was finished going over everything. We gathered around the kitchen table, Rose and Em just barely made it in time for the meeting and unceremoniously plopped down into their seats.

Jasper took a breath and began,"Carlisle, you're going to have to be Bella's guardian... just for legal purposes of course. Charlie's estate was left to our family to do what we wished with it. We can keep it for Bella or we can sell it. Whatever we all agree on."

We all looked to Carlisle before proceeding. "I figured I would end up being guardian anyways; for appearance sake anyway. We'll keep the house for Bella. We'll need to go through it and keep it maintained now and then so it's still livable when she's old enough to decide what she wants with the house. Any of his money will go to an account set up for her; college, cars, whatever she needs it for." He looked around as he spoke; everyone seemed to agree with what was said.

"Tomorrow is the service, at noon. Everyone be ready; go hunt if you need to. We will have guests here afterwards so no shenanigans." He was looking straight at Emmett when he said that last part.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carlisle." Emmett said with as much innocence as he could muster. It didn't work.

Carlisle just had to raise his eye brow in response and Emmett was off in a flash up to his room, "The meeting is over right?" he hollered down the stairs.

"Yes, you half-wit." Rose replied after getting Carlisle's nod.

The rest of us just laughed at them. Jasper handed over the paperwork to Carlisle and he signed his name and initialed where he needed to. When he was done he handed them back to Jasper. "I think it's about time to give Jay another visit anyways." Jasper winked at me. All I could do was laugh and shake my head; he would give that man a heart attack one day.

* * *

**So, sorry again about the delays. I hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Leave a review please. Let me know what you think. I love to hear from everyone; the good and the bad. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Arrival

**A/N: Hey all! I'm happy to bring you the next chappie a whole lot earlier than last time. lmao!! :D**

**I got great response from the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Remember though, Bella is only 2 so far in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight but neither do YOU! HA!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Arrival**

_(I decided to skip the Charlie's funeral and wake as we have several sick family members and I reallllly don't want to think about that right now. Sorry! I might come back to edit it in later on down the line though... So, we're picking up as court is getting out.)_

**EPOV**

Court. I didn't want to even go there. Billy Black and the other Quilleute's felt that they had an obligation to Charlie, and the sake of humanity, to fight for Bella's custody especially since a coven of Vampires were who they were fighting with over custody.

Billy Black had showed up in a black suit and tie, possibly the same suit he'd worn to the funeral. But in the end it came down to status. Ah Capitalism... We had a vast amount of money and could provide for Bella's every whim including a high end college. We could also provide her with a rather large roof over her head. Billy had something similar; a roof over his head but he could not give her her own room which was required as he had a son. Anything she wanted or needed would be taken care of with us. Plus with Carlisle's record of successful adoptions the court was in our favor. Billy was pissed to say the least. But what could he do? He couldn't very well burst out that we were Vampires; they'd have him locked up in the loony bin and bust him with contempt of court among other things. So he grudgingly kept his mouth shut with only the personal promise from Carlisle that they could keep in contact with Bella.

Bella, my sweet Bella-Angel, was not at the proceedings. She was staying with some Quilleute elders and her friend Jake who was a year younger than her. I was dying to see her too. The new chief of police was instructed to retrieve Bella from the Elders and bring her over to the mansion as soon as court was out.

Alice knew that we'd get custody of her, but we still reined her in just long enough to make her wait until we had the papers in hand before she was allowed to start her shopping spree.

Carlisle was granted guardianship and the adoption papers were signed as soon as the judge's gavel hit. She was one of us but would keep her name, Swan. One day when she's old enough to choose, she will be given the choice weather to adopt the name Cullen too. But that is up to her.

Alice and Rose were off to the mall to shop for furniture, paint, clothes and toys for my sweet angel. I would take her out to pick out toys later this week. Esme went to the grocery store to stock up the kitchen with food Bella would hopefully like. Carlisle decide that we should stick around here for a bit. Regardless of how long we stayed though, Alice was going to decorate everything.

I'd give it another year max before we end up moving again. We've been here longer than usual as is.

Tires kicking up dirt and gravel at our driveway's turnoff signaled me that company was arriving. It must be the new Chief bringing Bella. _I hope she'll be alright with these folks_. I could hear his thoughts. "I want my daddy." I could clearly hear my angel sobbing even at this distance. It tore me up inside that she ever had reason to cry. I couldn't take it any longer so I went out onto the porch to await their arrival. It would only be another minute tops due to the winding of our long drive.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." The Chief was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to tell a two year old who'd just lost her father. Luckily he arrived just then, saving him from saying the wrong thing and possibly making her cry more.

I jumped down from the porch and walked up to the cruiser as soon as it came to a full stop. My eyes locked onto Bella's form in the backseat. My smiling face flashed in her thoughts. I watched her, so happy to see her.

The Chief got out of the car and went around to the trunk while I went forward and opened the back door. Bella shouted with glee, "Edward!" she wiggled and strained against her seat belts. I chuckled at her and unbuckled her from her car seat. As soon as she was free of her restraints, she launched herself at me full force. She nearly knocked me down and that was saying a lot. Bella squeezed me with all her tiny might and crushed me in a hug to rival Emmett.

"Hi, Angel. How are you? Have you been a good girl?" I asked setting her down on the ground.

"I been good. Jake been bad boy." she stated with all of her two years of confidence.

"What did he do, Sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"He loud and throw food at me" she started ticking them off on her fingers,"and he no share toys and he bit me on my finger. See?" She held her finger up for my inspection. I could see two small tooth marks on her index finger. I kissed it gently.

"Is that better, Angel?" I asked her sweetly.

"Ya. You make evey-ting better." she told me. I looked up from her tear stained, cherub face to see the Chief holding out Bella's three bags he'd retrieved from the trunk. I quickly took them and fished Bella's car seat from the backseat of the cruiser, not wanting to waste more time.

"Would you like to come in? Have a look around?" I asked looking at the Chief whose badge said "Bard".

"Yes." He stopped to clear his throat as he was a bit nervous to be in my presence, "I need to take a quick look around to make sure the house is a sound environment as per the Judge's orders." I nodded, agreeing with him and gestured towards the open front door.

Upon entry, Bella knew where everything was from her visits and was just genuinely happy to be back somewhere familiar. I set down Bella's bags and car seat in the entry way. Chief Bard looked on with surprised and awed eyes. "How big is this place? It looks even bigger in here than it does outside."

I chuckled, "It's three stories plus attic space. There's five bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, four car garage and a separate three car garage, a Dining room, Living room, Family room slash Recreational room, Carlisle's personal office and a miniature library." I prattled off trying not to sound too boastful.

"Well then... And where will Miss Bella's room be?" Chief Bard inquired.

"Third floor to the left, mine is to the right." I said pointing the way. Bella had a tight grip on my hand the whole time.

"May I take a look?"

"Absolutely, though it's not been decorated for Bella just yet. My sister, Alice, is out shopping for Bella right now. She'll be home with her purchases later this evening." As I spoke we climbed the stairs. We took our time so Bella could climb the steps next to me.

"This is an awful lot of stairs for her to be climbing every day. You are going to have to install some safety gates as well as a lower hand rail for her." He said with short breaths. He was already getting tired of climbing. I just smiled.

"Yes. We plan on hiring someone install safety gear throughout the house. We were just awaiting word from the Judge." He nodded in understanding.

We made it to the top of the stairwell and turned to the left and I opened up Bella's door, once the guest room.

"My room, Edward?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yes, Angel. This will be your room. Alice is going to make it very pretty for you too." Bella smiled at me then let go to run through her huge new room. Two of her old bedrooms could fit inside this one. I was very elated that she liked her new space. The walls were currently painted sky blue with a pure white ceiling that looked like clouds at a certain angle and in the middle of the ceiling was a huge sky light to let in the natural light- what little of it there was in Washington- and on a clear night you could watch the stars twinkle across the sky.

Bella came crashing into my knees and looked up, "Edward, I'm hungry."

"No problem, Angel." I picked her up and perched her on my hip. The three of us left the third floor bedroom and descended the staircase to the first floor.

"Thank you for showing me your family's home. I'll let the Judge know all is well. Here's my card if you need anything. Nice to meet you." He handed me his business card and I stuffed it away into my pants pocket. We waved him off as he got into his cruiser and drove down the driveway. I took Bella into the kitchen to find her something to eat. I set her down and she went straight for the cabinets.

"What do you hanker, Angel?" She looked around in the cabinets in a crouched position.

"Ummm... I want... Gode-fiss, O-gurd and appa juice." She babbled looking around.

"Well, Sweetie, I don't think we have any Goldfish but I'm pretty sure we've got some blueberry yogurt and apple juice." Her face had dropped at the mention of no Goldfish but lightened back up when I told her about the yogurts. She loved Blueberries. "Go sit at the table and I'll get it for you, alright?" She happily nodded and ran over to the table and pulled out her chair.

"Edward! I no see." Oh, she wasn't sitting high enough. I quickly fetched a thick phone book and scooted it under her bottom. "Thank you." she said sweetly.

"You're welcome." I went back to the counter and got her yogurt and juice. She scarfed it down quickly, more hungry that I'd thought she'd been. We'll have to make a good size dinner for her tonight.

"Done!" she cheered and hopped down from her seat.

"What do you want to do now, Angel?" I asked

"Movie!" she shouted with glee. I tried not to show my distaste on the outside and forcefully kept on my smile.

"Which one?" I asked, praying it wasn't one that we'd been forced to watch a hundred times already.

"Mer-may."

"Oh, the little mermaid? Ariel?" She jumped up and down nodding her head fiercely.

"Alright. Let's go." I scooped her up in my arms yet again and we went into the family room with the 60 inch flat screen to settle in and watch her movie.

"You be Eric. I be Air-El. Okay?" she asked me very seriously. I agreed and we sang along and recited the script to each other throughout the movie. Of course she just mumbled through most of her lines but gestured in all sorts of funny ways, making me laugh and she'd playfully scorn me for laughing at her.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Did you like it?**

**Please remember to review if you fav my stories. It's just common courtesy. :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping Spree

**Hey all! To clear up any confusion... I didn't do Charlie's funeral because we'll get flashes of it later on in Bella's story. Think of _your_ earliest memories... I'll bet you can remember back further than you thought you could. I remember things from when I was less than 2, just flashes but the point is that I CAN remember these things. **

**Disclaimer: Sea Crabs are red, The Sky is blue, I don't own Twilight, but neither do you! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shopping Spree**

**APOV**

Here I am in Seattle picking out everything we're going to need for our new, little sister, Bella. Rose and I have been so excited about having a child in the house. We'll never be able to have children of our own of course, being vampires, but perhaps our Bella will let us live semi-vicariously through her.

Jasper just wants me to be happy, so he'll go along with whatever we decide. Though, I know this might put some strain on Jasper's will to resist human blood. I'll just have to keep my "eye" on him, at least for a little while. We all will need the adjustment time of course.

Jasper could sense that I was thinking about him because I could see his smile widen from my peripheral vision. He reached out and grabbed my petite hand in his much larger one and kissed it tenderly, looking at me with tender eyes. I just smiled back at him and whispered, "Later." and winked. He inhaled sharply and I didn't think his grin could get bigger but it did. I had to get my mind on other things and fast before we threw down right there in the middle of the store. We had a mission we had to complete before anything else. We had to get Bella, furniture and clothes and toys to keep her occupied.

Rose and Emmett were on their own quest for the day. They were going through the Swan house and putting their things into a storage unit for safe keeping. Bella might want some of their things as she gets older. We had all decided to keep the house for Bella too, but to rent it out for now to family in need. We'd have to explain to them to keep it in excellent condition otherwise it would break our agreement and they would be out. Everyone agreed to the proposal and Carlisle would be screening potential families soon.

We continued walking through the store trying to forget our lusty thoughts. We entered the Bedding Department and I went straight for the Children's area. I grabbed several high end, colorful, sheet sets and had Jasper reach the higher shelves for me. I had to have the sets matching of course. He got them for me and I had him deliver the sets to the cashier with the promise of a much larger order. The store manager himself joined us to help with our purchases after the first three trips to the cashier's desk. After we got all the bedding sets and pillows we had to go pick out a new bed too. Jasper liked the dark, cherry wood, set and I had to agree with him on that, it was quite gorgeous and had a matching side table, dresser and desk and foot locker to join that set. I handed the manager the tickets for the furniture and picked a luxurious, plush, mattress to fit the frame.

Next we moved onto the Baby Girl's section of clothing as Bella was only in a size 2T still. I went through and picked out at least 15 different outfits before I got a vision of her protesting at least three of them. I put those back and we went to pay for everything.

"If that is all, you're total is $2,854.45." Ignoring the price with an internal roll of my eyes to which Jasper picked up on and chuckled, I handed over my black credit card. The cashier's eyes widened at the sight of it. He swiped it and handed me the receipt to sign. I signed it "A. Cullen".

We took our bags out to the car; we borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes to do our shopping. The furniture would be delivered to the house later this evening; I paid extra so they'd rush the delivery instead of the standard, "We'll do it tomrrow" excuse.

Afterwards, I still wanted to look around the rest of the mall, in other stores, to find more clothes for Bella. Jasper never minded anything I requested, he's such a sweetie.

Holding hands, we walked through the mall, jumping from store to store. My pile of bags growing higher and higher. Half way through the mall, Jasper said, "Sweetheart, let me take these back to the car. I'll join you again in a few minutes." I nodded.

A store later and five minutes passed, Jasper came back to me as he'd promised.

When we got to the toy store, Jasper picked out several old fashioned looking dolls, remembering his sister from his human past. "Annabelle would have loved these..." he said wistfully.

I turned to him with a sorry exprssion on my face and pulled him into a tight hug. We all missed our human families, though I don't have any memories of mine; just waking up in an asylum as if I'd been born there, with no other memories to clue me into a different past.

He sniffled and recomposed himself. We continued our shopping spree. I picked out several sets of Little People, Princess dresses (to play dress up with) and accessories, the latest Tickle Me Elmo and a stack of children's books. Jasper picked out several children's movies and popular shows. He also picked out three cases of play dough with the excuse, "You know Emmett won't pass up a chance to play too." As he said this I got a vision of Emmett sculpting a rather large phallic object while laughing uncontrollably and abruptly smashing it to smithereens as Bella walked into the room. I broke from my trance and laughed saying, "Ya. You're right. You might need more than that if Bella wants to have any for herself." Jasper had a smug expression plastered on his perfect face while he tossed another case of play dough into our overstuffed cart.

When everything was said and done, we'd spent several thousand dollars and that was not including the furniture we had bought.

Upon arriving back at the car, I hoped that Jasper would be able to see out of the back window. Our bags were piled high in the back seat as we'd already filled the trunk to it's breaking point.

Jasper's mood was starting to pick up a bit as we got onto the road back home. He loved the speed, Carlisle's car could get; even bogged down with a heavy load.

We arrived home at 7pm to find Edward and our little Angel, Bella singing along to Beauty and The Beast.

Jasper snickered at the emotions he picked up on and whispered to me, "He seems awfully relieved that we're home."

I could only smile as my response. Bella had just realized we were home.

"Hi! I been waiting for you." she put her hands on her hips like a little diva and we all laughed at her antics.

I walked over and scooped her up into a big hug and swung us around in a circle before putting her down. Jasper only waved at her, still trying to get used to a human being so close all of the time.

"Do you want to see what we got you?" Bella's grin was contagious and she ran back to Edward saying she wanted him to help her go through the hundred or so bags.

Edward's eyes got big as I showed him a mental image of Carlisle's car loaded down with bags all for Bella. He picked up Bella, perching her on his hip and followed us out to the garage where we parked the car. We handed Bella a small bag to carry because she wanted to help too. Edward had his free arm covered with bag handles and carried his quarry into the living room to spread out our day's spoils.

We opened up all of the bags an pilled everything up categorigally. Clothes in one pile, toys in another, and other accessories/decorations in another. I showed her one by one, the outfits; some she liked, some she didn't like much but I knew that as soon as she saw herself in them, she'd love it.

Edward only shook his head at the monstrous pile of toys. "Do you really think she'll be able to play with them all?"

"Of course, silly boy. How could you possibly doubt me, Alice?" and I tapped my forehead as I said this.

"Alright, alright. What about the furniture?" he asked.

"It should be here.... in...20 minutes. He'll miss our turn off then have to stop and ask directions, but it'll be here soon enough." I said with confidence.

We had just finished going through the clothing pile when Esme pulled up with Carlisle and a trunk full of groceries in tow. Jasper got up to help them bring all of their things in and then helped put everything away too.

"Did you remember to get diapers and wipes, Esme?" Edward called from next to me.

Esme flitted into the room, "Yes, Edward. Of course. But we weren't sure of the brand so we got several types after asking some of the store workers." She smiled at us sitting around our piles. "Looks like you guys did some good shopping too."

We all giggled at this and I got up and shot over to the front door. Upon opening it I found the delivery man, with his fist ready to knock on the door. "Cullen residence?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes. Bring it right in here. I'm sure you don't want to haul it all up to the third floor do ya?" I said with humor in my tone.

He stammered out, "Alright. I'll be right back." He headed back to his truck to retrieve the boxes that held Bella's furniture.

When he was done he asked if we wanted him to assemble anything. We declined and I tipped him handsomely.

Carlisle and Jasper set to work on putting everything together while we finished going through the next pile of purchases.

In the end, Bella loved everything we had gotten.

When all of the furniture was set up and switched out for the furniture in the bedroom already, Esme and I set up Bella's room so it was kid friendly. Everything within reach. I would paint tomorrow after Bella wakes up. I didn't want to paint this evening because I knew the paint fumes would never dissipate fast enough before Bella would need her sleep.

Edward got her into a comfy pair of pajamas and sat her down in the kitchen to get her a bedtime snack. She munched her cookie happily while yawning every few bites. We could all tell that she was quite tired from her own long day. When she was done Edward helped her to brush her teeth and finally tucked her into her new snug bed. She sighed content and comforted. "Goodnight, Edward." she said barely keeping her eyes open.

"Goodnight, my angel." Edward kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up closer around her. I felt a vision tugging at my consciouness but I knew what it was probably refering to so I tried my hardest to not let it in just yet. I'll wait until I'm sufficiently far enough from Edward, so he won't hear about it.

"Jasper, I'm feeling a bit peckish. Would you like to join me in an evening stroll?" He was by my side in a flash and kissed me full on the lips, eager to get out of the house again.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too long was it? **

**Review Por Favor. :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Determined Vision

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Twilight Saga.**_

* * *

**Determined Vision**

**APOV**

_"Goodnight, my angel." Edward kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up closer around her. I felt a vision tugging at my consciousness but I knew what it was probably referring to so I tried my hardest to not let it in just yet. I'll wait until I'm sufficiently far enough from Edward, so he won't hear about it._

_"Jasper, I'm feeling a bit peckish. Would you like to join me in an evening stroll?" He was by my side in a flash and kissed me full on the lips, eager to get out of the house again._

Trying with all my might to keep the vision at bay I gently tugged at Jasper to run faster. It's only with the more "concrete" visions that they come this strongly. This one, the strongest that I've ever felt thus far in my own existence. I knew I only had moments before it would flood all of my senses.

Jasper, feeling my edginess began to pull my further and further from the mansion, through the forest.

"We're almost there, Alice," he spoke softly, pushing 'control' and 'calm' to me. We went through this occasionally so he, more or less, knew the routine; get out of 'hearing' distance from the family- this included Edward's brain-sharing, as I liked to tease him.

Finally we broke through the border and Jasper sat me down as the vision assaulted me with its clarity and finality.

_A great ballroom light up with tiny candle flickers dancing among sets of round tables adorned with embroidered, soft, white, cotton cloths, the walls golden and elegant in the dim light. Tapestries of scenes from a bygone era overlooking a crowd of people gathered around in a circle in the only open area left in the enormous ballroom. Looking beyond the crowd I saw what everyone was watching; a gorgeous couple twirling, swooping and side-stepping, so in-tune to each other, it was definitely a sight to behold. The man looked fairly familiar. Suddenly, I realized with a start, it was Edward. The woman was harder to place, until I really took a close look at her features. Dark, flowing waves of waist length hair, pale skin- nearly as pale as our own- and deep chocolate brown eyes flowing with emotion as she gazed at Edward. My first intuition was that this woman was our sweet baby Bella, all grown up….and…with Edward. There was no way to tell how far into the future the scene played out before me would come to fruition. I could definitely tell though that this particular event would happen no matter what. _

The vision faded slowly at first and my own sight burst back in front of my eyes to behold amused Jasper watching my features intently. I smiled at him lovingly to let him know I was back at the present. He quirked up an eyebrow, "Well? What was so important to cause such a fuss about, darlin'?" he asked in the gentlemanly southern fashion he always exudes; a sweet smile creeping up upon his perfect face. I knew he felt the emotional atmosphere from my visions even if I didn't. Venom twinkled in his eyes as a swell of pride and elation flowed from his very presence. He knew without seeing what I did that this was a life-changing kind of vision.

I leaned into him, my hand wrapped around his thick bicep as far as it could manage, "Edward is going to freak. That's all I can tell you for now. It's a long ways off but still… I don't know how he'd react to such a determined vision." I shook my head almost in denial at the thought of Edward running from his future. "It's going to be tough, but we'll just have to keep him out of the loop for a while." I winked at Jasper playfully. We had plenty of thoughts to torment Edward with in the mean time; perhaps that will keep his wandering "ear" out of our range for the time being- or decade and a half- whichever comes first. He only nodded in agreement.

Catching on to my playfulness and sudden emotional swing; he caught on with a short gasp and shocked, wide eyes. "Oh, Alice," he practically purred, bringing his lips down furiously upon mine.

* * *

**Hey folks! Long time no see. :D**

**I wanted to make this longer but I decided to split it up as my brain came to an impasse. Sux, but oh well.**

**I seriously hope ya'll enjoyed this shorty chapter anyways.**


End file.
